Sálvame de esta soledad
by lovelyx27
Summary: Eren cansado de los maltratos de su novio decide huir, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos... por fin vuelve ser libre, pero que pasara al saber que dicho novio quiere tenerla otra vuelta, Eren esta en una profunda soledad despues de lo que paso hay dos cosas que eren puede ser : Enamorarse de nuevo Cerrar su corazon para siempre


**MIMORI: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR**

**ADVERTENCIA POR FAVOR LEA ESTO:**

**ANTES QUE NADA ESTE FIC CONTIENE YAOI Y HETERO**

**MI INSPIRACIÓN EN ESTE FIC FUE POR QUE LAS NOTICIAS DE MI PAIS, YA QUE SIEMPRE O MEJOR DICHO CADA DIA ABUSA DE UNA MUJER O MEJOR DICHO LA GOLPEA, O CASOS COMO EL ABORTO, ETC. ASI QUE DIJE POR QUE NO HACER UNO ASI EN MI FIC**

**ANTES QUE NADA SE QUE ALGUNAS PALABRAS NO ENTEDERAS PERO LO ESCRIBI A LAS 2:15 AM**

**ESTE FIC VERAS A UN EREN SIN CONFIANZA, DEPRESIVO Y ENTRE OTRAS COSAS MÁS**

**LES DIRE POR QUE ESCOGI A EREN, YA QUE EL TIENE UNA GRAN DETERMINACIÓN Y ESO SE VERA EN ESTE FIC**

**SI TE GUSTA LEELO Y BIENVENIDO SEAS, PERO SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR TE PIDO QUE TE RETIRES DE ESTE FIC **

**COMO PAREJAS PRINCIPALES TENES: LEVIXFEM!EREN ; JEANXARMIN ; YMIRXHISTORIA Y ENTRE OTROS MÁS**

**BUENO NO LOS MOLESTOS MÁS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPITULO I : RENACER PARTE I **

**-Ya… no puedo más….-** susurro la castaña, al saber que habido sido violada otra vez, se cambio tan rápido como pudo entro al sala principal, mientras veía como su novio estaba sentado tomando su café-

-**Que quieres**- pregunto un pelinegro, mientras bebía su café y le miraba con odio-

**-Mi-Mikaso…iré a T-Trabajar** – la castaña tartamudeaba cada vez que el pelinegro se levantaba con esa mirada de odio-

**-Eren…-** dijo una voz masculina, madura y le miraba con esos fríos ojos**- pienso que debes dejar el trabajo-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** la castaña pego un grito al cielo "_Oh no.."_ –

**-Si yo trabajare, te mantendré no te preocupes pero de aquí no sales-**

**-Pero ¿Por qué Mikaso? **– Por primera vez la castaña gritaba- **Yo también tengo necesidades como toda mujer –**

**-No me agrada tu MALDITO JEFE…Eren tienes dos minutos para que te pongas tu pijama-**

**-No Mikaso…mi jefe no es tan malo-**

**-Ah no?! Entonces dime como CARAJOS OS VI LA OTRA VEZ QUE TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO -** el pelinegro se amargo no tenía tanta paciencia que digamos-

-**E-El solo me abrazaba por mi gran e-esfuerzo**- ahora la castaña estaba temblando de miedo-

-**¡¿Esfuerzo?! NO ME JODAS EREN TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y PUNTO! –** Grito el pelinegro, mientras agarra los cabellos de la castaña y lo arrastraba hacia su cuarto-

-**Auch… duele Mikaso… duele… AHHHHHHH-**

-**Te enseñare a no desobedecerme**- El pelinegro saco su correa y comenzó dándole _"latigazos_" en todo su cuerpo, la castaña era muy débil para poder retenerlo a su novio-

**-¡ERES MIA EREN, SOLAMENTE MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS! TE ENSEÑARE COMO RESPETARME – **Entonces después de tantos años de amor según creía la castaña se hicieron añicos, Mikaso no la amaba eso estaba segura, era un enfermo, obsesionada con ella –

-Luego de una larga media hora la castaña salía adolorida y se encerró en su cuarto, mientras que el pelinegro se daba un baño, la castaña solo pudo sollozar, le dolía como una mierda su cuerpo, tenia moretones, su labio partido, sus cabellos maltratado y sobre todo su collar de su mejor amigo roto… si roto-

_-__**Eren Yager una mujer de diecisiete años. A su gran edad sabe hacer los deberes de la casa, es una persona amable, gentil y bondadosa, la mayoría de la gente siempre le tenía cariño era una esposa perfecta que todo hombre quisiera tener, pero lo que no conocía es que tenía un novio… si un novio, muy pero muy posesivo, ella estaba cegada del amor pensaba que los golpes que transmitía su novio era por el cariño pero se equivoco, Mikaso Ackerman novio de Eren Yager era un ser despreciable, que todo los días abusaba de su novia y la golpeaba si desobedecía, su mejor amigo Armin Arlert siempre le decía que huyera aunque sea con él y su novio Jean, pero ella lo rechazaba…pero…- **_

-Entonces sus celular vibro, la castaña al escucharlo o mejor dicho sentirlo se sobresalto y comenzó a llorar más- **H-Hola…**-dijo un susurro de dolor su cuerpo le dolía mucho-

-**Eren…otra vuelta Mikaso te golpeo?-**

**-Gom..Gomene Jean… y-yo no aguanto…-**

**-Eren escúchame bien mas tarde iremos por ti, ahora se irá a trabajar tu novio…que digo ese fenómeno no?-**

**-Si…**- soltó un quejido de dolor-

**-Bien dentro de media hora te recogemos ve alistando tus cosas, Armin y yo te protegeremos y seremos los mismos amigos como siempre éramos antes, asi que no llores –**

**-G-Gracias…cara de ca-caballo-** soltó una risita la castaña –

-**Ve, yo ayudándote y tu asi me tratas como siempre, ve alistándote adiós-**

-La castaña lo corto si, adiós su anterior vida, era seria como una paloma libre… sin golpes, sin gritos, sin amenaza, hoy seria libre, la castaña al saber que su novio se fue ya que al final no se despide de ella, empacó sus maletas tan rápido, si la castaña odia…si odia ese dia que conoció a Mikaso. Después de media hora…-

**-¡Eren! –**

**-Jean…** -la castaña abrió y grito, mientras lo abrazaba…-

**-Ese Imbécil lo matare, cuando lo vea**- mientras agarra el rostro de su mejor amiga, viéndole el labio partido, su cuello de moretones-

**-Eren iré por tus cosas-** dijo una voz dulce y tierna, era su mejor amigo Armin, mientras entraba y salía con sus maletas de la castaña-

**-Eren…-** susurro el castaño, mientras le ayudaba a subir en su carro, la castaña le agradeció ya que su cuerpo le dolía a horrores-

**-Eren se que te vas a sorprender, pero iremos a Okinawa, a decir verdad nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, harás una nueva vida, sin problemas** – sonrió el rubio, mientras que la castaña asentía- "_Que amigos tan buenos…"_ –

-**Ahí tenemos dos departamentos…te daremos uno ya que Armin y yo viviremos juntos, aparte ese imbécil vendrá por nosotros primeros por que somos tus amigos, asi que te vivieras en el otro apartamento queda un poco lejos… pero cerca de tu nuevo trabajo-**

-**¿Trabajo?-**

**-Si Jean y yo te conseguimos un trabajo de medio tiempo**- sonrió el rubio- **espero que no te moleste-**

**-G-Gracias…- **la castaña comenzó a llorar- **MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS….-**

-Los dos soltaron una risita, mientras Armin lo abrazaba para tranquilizarla-

**-Luego de Una hora de trayecto-**

-**Eren debes tener hambre, anda ve junto con Armin a comprar comida, mientras yo le hecho gasolina al carro**- la castaña sonrió y se fue con Armin-

**-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir con nosotros eren-**

**-Se lo debo a ustedes… aun no puedo creer que Mikaso fuera tan violento-**

-**Eren te dije que es muy malo conocer gente por internet-**

**-Lo sé….disculpa si…**- sonrió un poco apenada la chica-

-**Está bien, ve a comprar algunos chocolates que tanto te gusta, mientras que yo iré a comprar comida –** La castaña solo asiente y se a la tienda –

**-Auch…- **la castaña choca con alguien –

**-Ten mucho cuidado mocosa-**

**-L-Lo siento-** La castaña tembló, hoy no es mi dia-

-suspira- **ten…**- la castaña se sorprendió el señor le tendió la mano, joder su corazón latía fuertemente, el joven era muy apuesto tenía su corte militar, cabellos azabache, sus labios rojos, y esa mirada azulada….oh….era ver un príncipe de verdad- **G-Gracias joven**- se sonrojo la castaña, mientras que el pelinegro sonreía, no podía negar que la chica era muy linda-

**-Levi-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Levi es mi nombre-**

**-M-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eren…-** se sonrojo la castaña, como si fuera un tomate-

**-Hm… espero verte de nuevo eren** – le regalo una sonrisa, la castaña se derritió con esa sonrisa-

-**Si Levi- eh….**- luego la castaña recordó "_Maldición el chocolate"-_

**-Nada mal… eren…-** sonrió el pelinegro, mientras salía de la tienda- **Tsk –**

-**Enanniiiiiiiiiiiin tanto te demoras… sabes que le dejamos a erwincito solito en la cafetería**-

**-Tsk que se arregle solo maldita cuatro ojos-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… hay levicito, tu no cambias…-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**MIMORI: ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE FIC SE SUBIRA ENTRE DOS O TRES DIAS YA QUE COMO ESTUDIO, Y HAGO MIS TAREAS, NOS E PREOCUPEN LES JURO SI O SI TERMINO ESTE FIC**

**HARUKA: TAMBIEN SE PREGUNTARA ESTE FIC POR QUE NO ESTA EN FANFICTION, Y LO ESTARA, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SAYONARA !/ =W=/**


End file.
